


Make Fluff, Not War

by HatchetNoseGelphie



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26086657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatchetNoseGelphie/pseuds/HatchetNoseGelphie
Summary: A series of fluffy one-shots to relieve the pain of 4x05. No angst allowed here my friends.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 6
Kudos: 114





	1. Four Blankets Plus a Bonus Blanket

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly takes care of a sick Nicole (NOT cursed sickness like in 4x05 though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know if anyone else felt as absolutely, completely wrecked after 4x05 as I did, but I decided that what we need is some pure fluff to recover. I plan on posting at least once a day, sometimes more, but keep in mind that I am a busy college student!
> 
> This chapter was a request for an anonymous member on tumblr!

Nicole liked to pride herself on her killer immune system.

She had only ever been sick five times over the twenty-six years that she’d been alive, somehow managing to avoid the stomach bug that had swept through the Homestead the first year she was with the Earps _and_ the flu that had overtaken most of the other sheriff deputies shortly after, since no one in Purgatory seemed to take their flu shot. She didn’t, but with an immune system like hers, why would she need to?

There was even that one time when she was in high school and bad ham was served in the cafeteria for Thanksgiving celebration. She felt like she was one of the only students who had eaten the ham and not gotten sick.

So, she refused to believe that when fall rolled around that particular year in Purgatory, that she was sick. Even when she woke up with her head feeling like it was full of metal ball bearings and her body feeling like she had just run a marathon.

Waverly was watching her carefully as she splashed water on her face in the morning. “You don’t look so good, Nicole. Are you feeling alright?” she asked gently as she stepped into the doorway of the bathroom.

Nicole dried her face and managed a convincing (and somewhat dazzling) smile towards her girlfriend. “Of course I’m fine, Waves. You know me, I don’t get sick.”

“Yeah, well, you look sick.”

“I’m not. I just went out with Wynonna last night,” she said truthfully. She _had_ gone out with Wynonna, except this time, instead of going to a bar, the two of them had gone to a jeweler, for reasons that Waverly really didn’t know that well, and then to the park so Wynonna could hype her up for her planned proposal.

Waverly narrowed her eyes suspiciously. “You didn’t smell like alcohol when you came to bed, though.”

“I changed beforehand.”

“Really? Because I didn’t hear you change.”

Nicole sighed and ran a hand through her hair, her head hurting even more from the arguing. “Look, Waves, you were half-asleep. Just drop it, okay? I’ve gotta get to work,” she snapped.

Waverly withdrew slightly, hurt showing on her face for a moment before she covered it up. “Well, alright then. I was just trying to be supportive,” she huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ll go make you some breakfast. I don’t want you going to work on an empty stomach,” she added after a moment.

Nicole looked away, and she took that as her okay to slip downstairs and get started on cooking for her girlfriend.

See, Waverly had always considered herself to be very smart and intuitive, and she knew Nicole better than she knew the back of her hand. Even though they’d only been together for a little over a year, she felt like she’d known Nicole her whole life. She knew what Nicole’s hangovers looked like, and much as the redhead try to convince her otherwise, this wasn’t it.

She also knew that Nicole was notorious for not letting people take care of her. Hell, it had taken her almost a year before even opening up about the trauma she’d suffered as a child.

If Waverly wanted to get her to rest, she needed to prove that her girlfriend was sick, proof that even Nicole couldn’t deny. Just as a precaution, though, she placed a quick call to the sheriff’s department, letting Nedley know that his favorite deputy would not be making an appearance that day.

Nicole trudged downstairs about twenty minutes later, her hair still dripping from a shower. Her uniform was on, but her shirt was untucked, and she was very clearly wearing two tank tops underneath instead of one, with the top two buttons uncharacteristically done up.

“Eggs,” Waverly chirped as she transferred the breakfast onto a plate and dropped it onto Nicole’s spot. “Sunny side up for my sunny honey.”

“Mm, thanks babe,” Nicole murmured, taking a long sip of her orange juice.

Waverly plopped herself down in the seat across from her girlfriend, smiling eagerly as she watched her slowly start eating the eggs. Which was very unlike Nicole since sunny side up was her favorite. Waverly had even made toast to dip into the excess yolk!

She bit her lip in thought, not missing the slow movements Nicole was using, nor the fact that her normally pale skin was paler than usual.

“Sweetie, you forgot to put on the necklace I gave you,” she sighed then, pretending to be hurt.

Nicole blinked a couple times in confusion before a look of guilt crossed her face. “Oh, I’m sorry, baby. Here, I’ll go put it on now,” she said, starting to rise from the table.

“No, no, I’ll get it! You just eat,” Waverly insisted, shooting up out of her seat. She took the stairs up two at a time, even though she knew that she had the necklace in her pocket. She had stashed it away with intentions of using it later to get proof. She waited a few minutes upstairs, pretending to rummage around, before bounding back down. “I got it,” she grinned, stepping up behind the officer and moving to put the necklace around her.

“I can put it on myself,” Nicole protested, flinching away from her touch. Probably knowing that it would be a dead giveaway to her being sick.

Waverly swatted at the hand that reached towards the necklace and pouted her lower lip out. “No. I got you this necklace, and I’m gonna put it on you,” she commanded, and after a brief staring contest, Nicole gave in with a sigh.

And if Waverly’s hand just happened to brush Nicole’s cheek when she was withdrawing her hand afterwards… Well, that was completely an accident.

Nicole jerked away from the touch and Waverly withdrew with a gasp. “I knew it! You _are_ sick!” she cried.

“I’m not sick,” Nicole argued weakly.

“Nicole, your face is like a fudging stove! That’s it. You’re not going into work today.”

Nicole’s eyes widened and her jaw dropped open. “But – but – baby! I’ve never missed a day of work so far!” she complained. “I have to go in.”

“Nope, I’ve already called Nedley.”

“You what!?” Nicole stood up abruptly, a fire burning in her eyes at the unwanted initiative from her girlfriend. “I can’t believe you’d call in on my behalf! That’s so… so… Disrespectful! I have the right to decide if I’m sick, and I’m telling you, Waverly, that I’m not – oh.”

Waverly darted forward just in time to catch Nicole from hitting the ground as her legs gave out on her. She smiled sympathetically and placed a hand to the redhead’s burning forehead. “I’m sorry to tell you this, baby, but you are most definitely, without a doubt, indisputably, undeniably feverish.”

Nicole groaned, her eyes fluttering shut. “Fuck.”

“Come on, let’s get you up to bed,” Waverly chuckled, placing a kiss to her forehead before helping her to her feet.

Since the eggs had only been partially eaten, Waverly went ahead and whipped up a can of chicken noodle soup (Nicole’s favorite kind, which she kept stocked for when her girlfriend came home from a long shift and needed some comfort food). She insisted she wasn’t hungry, but really, she had given up arguing with Waverly.

“I know your appetite’s not great right now because you’re sick and your body doesn’t like it, but I made your favorite soup,” Waverly announced as she brought the tray and bowl inside.

Nicole had been effectively swaddled in Waverly’s four blankets that she kept on the bed, and she struggled in it, trying to free one of her arms. “Thank you, Waves, but I kind of need to use my hands to eat it.”

“No you don’t,” Waverly smiled, propping the tray on either side of Nicole. “I will be your hands.”

She brought up a chair to the side of the bed, not wanting to tip the tray, and kissed Nicole on the lips sweetly.

Nicole jerked away, her eyebrows furrowed in concern. “I don’t want you to get sick,” she whined.

“I don’t care.”

“I do!”

Waverly laughed and just kissed her again. Then, she pulled back and lifted a spoonful of soup. “Here comes the choo-choo train!” she said as she moved the spoon forward like it was a train.

Nicole gave her a deadpan look after accepting the spoonful. “I’m not a child,” she muttered.

“I know. I just love you that much,” was Waverly’s cheeky response. She did stop the train spoons after that, though, recognizing that it may be crossing the line. She supposed she was somewhat lucky that Nicole was even allowing her to feed her.

When they were almost done with the soup, Nicole looked away with a guilty frown.

“What is it?” Waverly prompted.

“I wanted to make you dinner tonight… It was gonna be all special and sweet. I had a recipe I’ve been prepping for weeks…”

Waverly grinned and pressed her forehead to her girlfriend’s, one hand coming up to run through red locks soothingly. “Another night,” she promised. “We have time, baby. Don’t you worry. You just focus on getting better, okay?”

Nicole hummed, leaning into the touch. She valiantly made it through the rest of the soup against her sickly body, pressing her head back against the pillow with her eyes closed afterwards.

Waverly stayed by her bedside, softly caressing her cheeks. She used her thumb to trace Nicole’s lips, down her chin, up her jaw, across her cheekbone, then up the bridge of her nose. Her lips quickly followed the line that her thumb had traced, landing on her forehead and laying there for a few seconds. She couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips at the sleepy, content sigh that Nicole let out.

“You wanna take a nap, baby?” she asked tenderly, her smile only widening at the small nod Nicole gave her.

Waverly carefully removed the tray and bowl so they didn’t get knocked to the floor and then loosened the blankets around Nicole just enough so she could snuggle in next to her. Immediately, Nicole’s arms went around her and she nuzzled her nose into Waverly’s brunette hair happily.

“Four blankets plus a bonus blanket,” Nicole murmured lovingly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed fluffy lesbians!
> 
> Please feel free to comment fluff prompts here or send them to me on my tumblr!


	2. Lesbian AND a Unicorn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas time, and Waverly is about to give out the best gift that had ever been given in the history of the world.

Waverly had the perfect idea for a Christmas present for Nicole, and goddammit if she wasn’t going to do absolutely everything in her power to make it a reality. Which is why she enlisted Wynonna’s help, because Wynonna was the type of person who could get the impossible done.

Not that Waverly thought her gift idea was necessarily impossible. It wasn’t. She was just being overdramatic because this was perhaps the best gift idea she’d ever come up with her entire life. And as someone who rightfully won the title of _Nicest Person in Purgatory_ , a title that she had always thought reflected her gift-giving abilities on top of every other nice thing she does, she took the idea of this being her best gift idea very seriously.

“Step one,” she started, slamming her fist down on the table of the booth for emphasis. “We go to all of the children’s clothing stores in the Ghost River Triangle to find the absolute perfect design. Like, over-the-top, amazing, breathtaking, balls-busting design.”

Wynonna raised an eyebrow skeptically. “Can’t you just have our resident artist draw your design?” she asked with an expression that read _duh, dummy_.

With a scandalized gasp, Waverly reached over and cuffed her older sister upside the head. “I can’t have her draw her own Christmas present! How cheesy is that? ‘Look, it’s the thing I had you draw for me but it’s for you! Good work honey!’ Yeah, that’s real thoughtful, Wynonna.”

“It was just a suggestion,” Wynonna said defensively, holding her hands up in front of her.

“Anyway. Once we find the perfect design and purchase it, we need to have Jeremy do his techy zap-zap shit and scan it onto a computer.”

“As Jeremy does.”

“ _Then_ , we send the design, once computerized, to a custom t-shirt company, where they make it in Nicole’s exact size. Because I mean, I don’t think they make mega-awesome unicorn shirts in adult sizes,” Waverly explained.

Wynonna furrowed her brow in thought and held her index finger up. She hesitated a moment before nodding and speaking. “That kind of sounds illegal, baby girl. I mean… Using someone else’s design. Not that I’m against anything illegal, but maybe your girlfriend, you know… Is? She’s a narc, after all.”

Waverly opened her mouth to retort that it wasn’t illegal, _thank you very much_ , but stopped when it registered in her brain. “Oh, fudgenuggets, it probably _is_ illegal to do that, huh?” she sighed.

Not at all dramatically (because she was not a dramatic person, you see), she let her head fall and hit the table, letting out a loud groan like her life was ending. Because, undramatically, it kind of was.

Wynonna chuckled and reached over the table to pat her back soothingly. “It’s okay, baby girl. I’m sure you can find some sort of design you can purchase online, or better yet, the perfect design on a custom t-shirt site already.”

“Okay,” Waverly exhaled, lifting her head and running a hand over her face. “You know what? You’re right. I can do this. I can go home right now and… And internet shop!”

“Wait, wait, wait… But, it’s July.”

Waverly looked at her elder sister as if she were crazy. “Yeah, and?”

“Haughtstuff’s birthday isn’t until January I thought? Fuck, am I wrong? I suck with birthdays,” Wynonna sighed.

“Ugh, you’re so insufferable sometimes, Wynonna,” Waverly complained. “Don’t you get _anything?_ It’s not a birthday present, it’s a Christmas present, dummy!”

Slowly, Wynonna’s eyebrow crept closer and closer to her hairline, to the point of which Waverly was convinced it would just disappear and possibly never be seen again. “It’s July,” Wynonna repeated, as if her point were the most obvious thing in the world.

“Yeah, _and?_ ”

“ _And_ you have, like, five fucking months to get your honey a present.”

Waverly’s eyes widened in panic. “I only have five months!” she cried, covering her face with her hands.

Wynonna sighed and reached over to take her hands away. “Okay, kid, come on. Five months is plenty of time. Look, if you want, I’ll come home with you tonight and _not_ get shit-faced, and I’ll help you pick out a perfect… what did you say you want? A unicorn shirt?”

“Yeah, a majestic unicorn shirt.”

“I…” Wynonna trailed off, struggling to keep the grin off of her face. “Once you get Haught into that shirt, I’m gonna need some pictures. Preferably… Ones with a sunrise in the background and her posed like a horse.”

“Oh, I’m gonna take a million pictures,” Waverly reassured her with a grin.

Five months passed all too slowly, and there was more than one instance where Nicole almost found the not-very-well-hidden shirt slash the best Christmas gift that there ever was.

Waverly was up _very_ early on Christmas morning. She checked the date on her phone to make sure she wasn’t dreaming and it was, in fact, the long awaited gift-giving day. She gasped and quickly turned to Nicole’s sleeping form.

“Baby, baby, wake up!” she screamed, jumping on the bed and shaking her from side to side.

Nicole groaned and rolled over onto her back, peeking a single eye open. “Where’s the bad guy? Gimme my gun,” she mumbled, one arm reaching blindly under her pillow.

Waverly flopped over onto her side. “God, how smashed did Wy get you last night?”

“Can you tell Doc to stop fucking drilling?”

With a sympathetic smile, Waverly dragged one finger down the bridge of Nicole’s nose. “No, silly, there’s no drilling. And guess what?”

“Nnggg what?”

Waverly grinned, giddy with excitement again, and continued bouncing on the bed, feeling as if its creaking was just the bed joining her in her excitement. “It’s Christmas! Christmas, Nicole! Christmas!”

Nicole laughed and slowly sat up, rubbing hard at her eyes. “I heard you the first time, baby,” she said, though there was no trace of teasing in her tone, only humor.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting for Christmas?”

“Uh… Twelve months?”

“Five! Five months!”

Nicole rolled her eyes and playfully bumped her shoulder. “Of course, how could I be so dense?” she joked.

Waverly smiled. “It’s okay. I still love you, no matter how dense you are.”

“Hey!”

“Now come on! We need to go start our morning right with eggnog,” Waverly insisted, pulling her hungover girlfriend out of bed.

Nicole gagged, shaking her head violently. “No more eggnog!”

“No, no, baby. Unlike Wynonna, I’m not gonna spike it,” she reassured her before planting a sweet kiss on a blushing pale cheek.

Nicole allowed herself to be dragged downstairs, figuring she really wasn’t ever able to say no to Waverly before. What could possibly make her think she’d be able to now?

It was well past noon when Wynonna and Doc were both awake and functional enough to start the gift-opening. Jeremy had arrived with Robin not long beforehand, and with the six of them all gathered around the Christmas tree, it felt more like a family than either Waverly or Nicole had seen in quite a long time. Robin had to leave within three hours to go back to his dad, but still, he was there for the present exchange.

Waverly was tucked in between Nicole’s legs, leaning into the redhead’s chest. Nicole’s fingers ghosted over her collarbone and she shuddered pleasantly. She heard the huffing laugh that Nicole gave upon hearing it and bent down to kiss the pale hand that had explored upwards to trace patterns across her throat.

“Okay, okay, enough finger-fucking in public,” Wynonna groaned, holding a hand out uncomfortably towards the two girlfriends.

Waverly turned her head to exchange an amused look with her girlfriend. “I mean, if you want to see finger– “

“I get it!” Wynonna interrupted, covering her ears. “God, you two are so gross.”

“I’ve tallied up the presents and devised a smooth, flawless system for who gets their present and when,” Jeremy said, shifting against Robin’s side to show them the notebook he’d been working on.

“Ugh, boring,” Wynonna chortled, reaching for one of the presents with her name on it. “It’s Wynonna time!”

The presents passed by pretty quickly, and everyone was all smiles and hugs – even Wynonna, to an extent. Doc had blushed a color that no one had ever quite seen on him when he opened his brand new gun holster from Nicole. Robin had not-so-shyly thanked Jeremy for his new, knitted scarf, though the kiss was chaste and brief, since Jeremy tended to be too anxious to really kiss his boyfriend in front of people.

Waverly saved her gift for Nicole until very last, declaring to everyone that it was the best gift that would be given that particular Christmas. Every time it was brought up, Nicole would blush and hide her face behind her girlfriend, insisting quietly that she didn’t need anything special.

But that was too little, too late. Waverly grabbed her face and kissed her over and over and said that _yes, she deserved everything good in the world_.

When every other present had been handed out, Waverly bounded off to where she’d hidden the perfectly-wrapped unicorn shirt. With a sudden feeling of shyness, she smiled sheepishly and handed the present to her girlfriend.

“Here we go, ladies and gents. The best Christmas gift this year,” Robin announced teasingly.

Nicole was grinning and ducking her head to hide the redness of her cheeks as she delicately began to unwrap her present. “It’s a… shirt?” she asked hesitantly as she pulled the shirt out of the wrapping.

Then she saw what was on the shirt, and her face somehow turned even redder, burning much brighter than her hair.

“Show us the shirt, Haught!” Wynonna cried, her phone already out and recording.

Nicole closed her eyes and turned the shirt to the rest of the group, curling into herself at the whoops and cheers the rest of the group let out.

“That’s a mighty fine article right there,” Doc chuckled.

Waverly realized that Nicole still had her eyes closed and she felt her heart sink. “You don’t like it?” she asked softly, her eyes big as saucers.

Nicole looked at her, and something inside her shifted. She swallowed her pride and lifted her head. “No, baby, I _love_ it,” she breathed, pulling Waverly in for a soft kiss. She then drew back and faced the rest of the group with a smirk on her face as she tossed her pajama top off and pulled the unicorn shirt on over the blue tank top she’d been wearing.

Wynonna wolf-whistled, her thumb flying as she took more than the socially acceptable number of pictures. “Looking good, Haughtshit!” she crowed.

“Damn straight,” Nicole winked, pulling Waverly against her side. “Which, you know, we’re not.”

“I think I got that,” Wynonna assured them.

Nicole turned towards Waverly and brushed the tips of their noses together in a butterfly kiss. “I do have to ask, though, baby… Why a unicorn?”

“Because, silly billy, you’re a lesbian _and_ a unicorn!”

There was a moment of silence, and then Nicole burst into laughter. “I love you so fucking much, Waverly Earp,” she managed, and this time, it was Waverly’s turn to flush scarlet and hide her face in the crook of her girlfriend’s neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No prompt for this one, my own imagination lmao.
> 
> I'm glad this is helping so many of y'all recover from Sunday. That episode was rough, y'all.
> 
> Of course, if you have any fluff prompts, you can comment them here or come yell at me on tumblr!


	3. Dressed in White

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waverly and Nicole's real, non-nightmare wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt by an anon on tumblr!

Nicole’s hands were shaking as they ran down the thin white fabric resting against her stomach. Her eyes were glued to the mirror, glued to the body reflected back at her. She had always been a fairly optimistic person, but more than once in her life, she doubted she’d ever see this day, where she’d be able to marry the woman she loved more than anyone.

She couldn’t help the way her eyes zeroed in on the scars scattered across her body. Small reminders of how much they’d had to go through to get to this point. They made her feel insecure, but she’d purposefully left them on display rather than let Mercedes cover them with makeup. It was at Waverly’s request, really.

_I want to marry all of you, Nicole. Scars and all._

She couldn’t help the smile that pulled at her lips, and she did a slow twirl, watching the mirror as best she could and feeling a flutter of excitement at the way that the hem of her simplistic, lacy white dress flew ever so lightly.

There was a knock on the door, and the visitor didn’t wait for an invitation before entering.

“Oh, wow,” was all Rachel said, her eyes wide as she took her in.

Nicole blushed and looked away, burying her hands in the folds of her dress. “That bad, huh?” she joked.

“You’re pathetic,” Rachel said with a roll of her eyes, though there was a hint of a smile on her lips that betrayed something much more genuine.

Nicole chuckled, part of her wanting to play into the teasing. It was overshadowed by the mixture of excitement and nerves that was brewing deep in her chest. “Really, though, do I look okay?” she couldn’t help but ask.

Rachel’s mouth twitched and she crossed her arms over her chest, her lavender bridesmaid dress shining in the lighting. “I, uh… Yeah. You look great, Nicole, really.”

It was a lot, considering Rachel tended to avoid anything sentimental or mushy whenever possible. Nicole’s smile only got wider and she stepped forward, unable to resist the urge to give her a hug. The teenager allowed it for about three seconds before pulling back and coughing awkwardly.

“Nedley’s waiting for you,” Rachel said, gesturing vaguely towards the door. “Are you ready?”

Nicole spared one more glance towards the mirror before swallowing hard and nodding. “Yeah. Yeah. Ready as I’ll ever be, I think.”

She took Rachel’s hand, letting the teenager guide her out towards where the procession line was starting. Rachel took extra measures to reach up on her tiptoes and cover her eyes when they were passing by Waverly, spewing some adorable sort of bullshit about bad luck.

On Nicole’s side, Wynonna was her maid of honor (though she insisted that title was too girly and she preferred best woman), with Rachel as her only other bridesmaid. Waverly had Jeremy as her best bae (as he wanted to be called), Chrissy Nedley and Doc as her bridespeople. It maybe wasn’t the most conventional procession, but hey, no one argued with that.

Nedley had tears in his eyes that he’d never admit to, and he was smiling from ear to ear as he offered his arm to her.

And goddammit, just seeing the look on Nedley’s face caused Nicole’s heart to skip a couple beats and tears to spring to her own eyes. She took a deep, shuddery breath, determined not to cry. At least, not until the vows. She had bawled her eyes out while writing her own, so god alone knew how badly she was going to cry when she heard Waverly’s.

It was a small, intimate wedding on the Homestead, which is what they’d all (except maybe Wynonna) agreed on. Just their little found family, because no one else was necessary.

She took Nedley’s arm, holding her breath to keep the tears at bay while he led her slowly down the aisle, towards the flowery arch. They weren’t actually walking past anyone, but it still wrenched at her heart and constricted her throat. She pretended, for a minute, that her parents were there, that they cared, and it only made her more emotional because she didn’t need them. She had her own family now. One that she helped build by hand, brick by stubborn brick.

Nedley released her once they reached the arch, kissing her hand briefly before taking his spot in the center of the arch to officiate the wedding.

Rachel and Chrissy came down the aisle next, arm in arm, and then Doc and Jeremy, matching smiles as big as rivers on all of their faces.

And then they took their seats, and she saw Waverly being escorted by Wynonna.

All of the air left her lungs as she took in the absolute radiance of her soon-to-be-wife. “I can’t believe I’m about to marry her,” she whispered, not even minding the little laugh that Rachel let out.

Waverly was gorgeous, her hair done up with a pink flower headband in her hair. She was wearing her mother’s wedding dress – mended and whitened and pure – with long, flowing sleeves reaching down to her knees. She looked like some sort of Greek goddess of beauty, and she was smiling so widely that her eyes were turned into pretty little crescent moons. She had tears shining in them, her smile somehow managing to get even bigger with every step they took closed to the arch.

She handed her bouquet to Chrissy when she arrived, Wynonna going over to her spot on Nicole’s side.

“You, Waverly Earp, are the most stunning thing I have ever seen,” Nicole said, feeling like she was floating on air with happiness.

A tear actually slipped out onto Waverly’s cheek then, and she quickly tried to capture it with her finger, giving a shaky laugh. “Nicole, you…” she tried to say, but choked up. Nicole tried to give her a small nod, like _it’s okay, you don’t have to say anything_. Waverly nodded as well in appreciation. Her eyes roaming over Nicole’s body before settling happily back on her face was enough compliment.

“Friends and family,” Nedley started, his hands folded in front of him. “We are gathered here today to celebrate with Waverly Earp and Nicole Haught as they proclaim their love and commitment to the world. We are gathered to rejoice, with and for them, in the new life they now undertake together. Waverly and Nicole, the relationship you enter into today must be grounded in the strength of your love and the power of your faith in each other. To make your relationship succeed it will take unending love. It will take trust, to know in your hearts that…”

He trailed off with a sigh. “Oh, fuck it. You two have all of this in spades,” he said, causing a rippling of wet laughter throughout the family. He nodded towards Nicole.

Nicole took a long breath to steady herself and stared deep into her soon-to-be-wife’s shining hazel eyes. “Waverly,” she started reverently, quickly forgetting that there was anyone else there with them. “I remember the first time I saw you. You didn’t see me, but you were talking with your sister, and I was passing by on patrol with Lonnie. I remember seeing you and wondering whether angels actually existed, and whether they were in this small town called Purgatory. Now I know, and I was right, too,” she continued, and there was some more light laughter.

“You had my heart since the very moment I saw you, Waverly. I never believed in love at first sight before, but… I swear, when I _saw_ you, I knew that you were the only one for me. And then, I got to see your smile up close, and… Every time I saw you afterwards, every word we spoke to each other, both good and bad, just made me fall more and more in love with you. It feels like my entire life has led to this moment, and I can’t wait to finally marry you, and start a new life with you. You are the most amazing person I’ve ever met, and I feel like the luckiest woman in the world that you love me, too. I promise, Waverly, I will spend the rest of my life trying my very hardest to be deserving of that love.”

By the time she finished, there was not a single dry eye on the Homestead, and she could see Waverly shaking with silent sobs that matched her own. Waverly’s hands twitched, as if to reach out for her, even though they weren’t supposed to. Waverly sniffled and kept her hands still, not wanting to break tradition quite yet.

“Don’t you see?” Waverly whispered, her eyes shining in the light of the afternoon sun. “You already _are_ deserving of that love, Nicole. I love my family, but I have spent the entirety of my life trying to crawl out from the shadow that was cast over me. I twisted myself into someone that I wasn’t, just trying to get people to like me, but then you came in, and… And for the first time, I felt _seen_. I felt like you saw me, all of me, and you didn’t judge. You didn’t shame. You didn’t hide. You came into Shorty’s that day with nothing but friendliness and openness in those beautiful brown eyes.

I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love you. I had spent countless nights crying myself to sleep because I thought I was broken for not being ‘normal’. But, Nicole… When I see you, when I see the way you look at me, I don’t feel anything but beautiful and loved, and in my life, I never knew anyone who could do that to me. Who could disarm me with a single, dimpled smile. With everything we’ve been through, all of the shit we’ve survived, I feel so blessed that I’m standing here today with you. I spent my life in the shadows, but Nicole, you… You lifted me up into the light. You’ve been here through everything. You’re my rock, my constant, and I can’t wait to finally call you my wife. God, it’s long overdue… I love you, Nicole, and no one’s ever gonna take that away from us.”

Nicole had tears streaming down her face by the end of Waverly’s speech, and she was trembling from head to toe. Every bone in her body was screaming for her to rush over and hug her Waverly and kiss her and meld into her. Her face hurt from how much she was smiling, but she didn’t _care_ , because Waverly was so beautiful, and this day was so perfect.

Nedley sniffled hard, wiping furiously at his eyes. “Nicole, do you take Waverly to be your lawfully wedded wife, through sickness and through health, through demon and vampire attacks, through life?”

“I do,” she said, and she felt that there were no truer words she’d ever spoken.

“And Waverly, do you – “

“I do,” Waverly interrupted impatiently, her hands twitching.

Nedley chuckled and tilted his face upwards. “Then I now pronounce you, Mrs. and Mrs. Haught-Earp.”

When Nicole surged forward and kissed her _wife_ , it felt like a lot of things. It felt like joy and love. It felt like _finally_. It felt like adventure. It felt like family. It felt like excitement. It felt like beauty and divinity and all of the galaxies of the universe colliding together into one moment of pure bliss, pure perfection.

Mostly, though, it felt like coming home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not crying, you're crying.
> 
> Man, that was an emotional one... Whew! Anyway, y'all. Hope everyone enjoyed this! Please send in more prompts, either through commenting or through tumblr!

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me at ive-got-a-taser . tumblr . com


End file.
